


Across Time, I reach out to You

by DuelingPokemon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelingPokemon/pseuds/DuelingPokemon
Summary: 5.000 years ago, the Allag Empire claimed much of the land of Eorzea. It was a bastion of knowledge and power was ruled by its Emperor and Empresses, men and women who's scarlet eyes proclaimed their birthright. Now these lands are naught more then ruins as scholars work to learn of what came before, the Tower itself piercing the heavens in the distance.The Royal Bloodline, thought long lost to the anger of the Calamity and the annuals of time.But was it really? What if it was sleeping safely beneath the earth?Two young men, from an age long past, fight to regain what they have lost. Yet what happens when all that they remembered is naught but dust and enemies still conspire against them? A Champion claimed by the stars and A scholar who is a herald of a lost legacy.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. First Hint

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing from Final Fantasy XIV, save for the idea behind my Warrior of Light! T_T 
> 
> All I want to do is write because I am one of many who got sucked into the Exarch Fandom!  
> Please note that this is a big WIP and my muse is a bit on the fickle side. I will try my best to keep this updated though! 
> 
> Big shoutout to My FC mate, Driana and my friends on Twitter: OpteeKaal and Cryhollow! Thank you guys so much for your support!

“Here, sir; Mistress Krile sent these a few days ago for your research.” The thump of heavy leather broke him from his stupor as much as the shaking of the table itself did. The roegadyn quickly stilled the rickety wood, nodding a thanks to the messenger, before picking up the paper tucked between the covers of one of the books. 

_Rammbroes, I hope this letter finds you in good health and in good spirits;_

_The Students and I have been hard at work in an attempt to stifle the devastation surrounding the Calamity but have yielded little results thus far. Yet, for all the destruction and chaos, we seek to remain level headed to find a rational course of action towards the future._

_That being said, I did not foresee you of all people interested in chasing down a rumor simply because of a sentence in a book. Yet, at the same time, the historical implications behind it are a bait too irresistible for any self-proclaimed historian and researcher to ignore._

_Thus, I place all the blame squarely on your shoulders for getting me involved as well._

(He chuckled a bit at that, almost hearing her sigh and shake her head but smiling nonetheless.) 

_As stated in your previous report, here are tomes and journals we found in the Library based in that time period. I do urge caution however, so do not become frustrated if nothing is to be found._

_I will check in again in a few days time via linkpearl. Pray rest and refresh yourself so you do not fall asleep mid-call again._

_Always;_

_Krile Baldesion_

Ah Krile, an amazing person and fellow researcher but, by the twelve, did that woman have a sense of sarcasm that could out-wit the world. Placing the letter aside, he carefully picked up one of the leather-bound books; the scent and sound was a familiar, welcome thing as his eyes scanned the written pages. 

They spoke of the known history of Allag, of its wondrous technologies and far reaches of its empire. Tales of the First Emperor plus his bloodline onwards shifted between fact and myth, blurred as it was to his tired vision-

**“Yet the Will of the Exarch is just, for his Hand is a touch of peace, not war. He would have us look to those who came Before so we may safeguard the Future for those who come after.”**

Wait. 

Rammbroes blinked at the sentence that seemingly jumped out of its own accord from the time-worn pages. A handful of words buried between the praises of two Emperors and their war-like conquests, one of whom was well known in the annals of history. 

But to find something like this, a complete shift from the normal knowledge-

He glanced back down again only to feel his eyes grow wider in shock. 

Words that once sang of Emperor Xande’s virtue and valor as a mighty warrior seemed to shift and sink on the page...Changing into another handful of words that spoke of the same being as before:

**“Let it be known that He is the rising sun that embraces the people in his protection and His Heart is the star which guides the people to the light.”**

What?

He blinked to make sure he truly was not seeing an illusion-

Only to find the words gone from sight, the words twisted back into their original statements of known knowledge. Yet what he had seen could not be unseen...nor did he attempt to stop himself as several theories sprang forth in his mind. Some were a bit more outrageous than others but, given the almost mythical phenomenon of Allag itself, nothing really seemed...unreasonable. Mind set on seeing if the strange interaction would occur again, he carefully placed the book aside in favor of the second of the pile. Yet, while this one went more in-depth of the technology that was frequently used in the 3rd Astral Era, it gave no hint on the strange encounter from the previous book. (In fact, Rammbroes was inclined to think it had been naught more than a fluke or a trick of exhausted eyes as the pile of passed over volumes grew.) 

Nor did it appear in the third selection, instead a written series of notes on the biology of several creatures that existed during that time. 

When the fourth and fifth books failed to reveal more secrets beyond their intended bindings, the elder Roegahdyn was ready to fling all novels across his tent and outside, lantern and table included. (Yet he would do no such thing for there was nothing more dangerous than an angry Lalafell.) Instead, he chose to slouch over the table whilst passing a hand over his head in thought, several open volumes scattered this way and that. 

_‘I did not foresee you of all people interested in chasing down a rumor simply because of a sentence in a book’_

A sentence in a book, indeed...It was inscribed upon a grimoire his colleagues had dug up several weeks ago; blood splattered and crumbling at the touch, it was, but something about those scribbled words just seemed to stick in his mind: 

**I pray that this final wish reaches them as they slumber. My Lord Exarch...My Lord Consort, please, forgive us of our sins against you.**

Who was it that so fervently wished forgiveness of a fallen lord that they would write it in a journal? He and his fellow researchers had attempted to go back through the pages to find more clues, only to fail when bloodstained pages and faded ink refused to give up their secrets beyond the simple knowledge of a guards timetable. 

It was equal amounts intriguing and frustrating! From the tone of the words, it was clear whoever this person was held their liege in high favor at one time...so what could have made them turn against them yet ultimately regret doing so at a later time?

Had they gone mad, as powerful rulers are wont to do in history?  
Or was it something else?

Well, he certainly wasn’t going to find anything staring at the wood grain. Heaving a small sigh, he stood up (pausing for a moment to collect himself) to let out a curse and kneel when the table shifted to send several papers floating to the ground. As he attempted to get them back into some form of organized order- 

_-lands of Meracydia are strange and unknown to us-_

What the- He blinked and pulled out the page from the pile while setting the rest aside. Had papers from another report got mixed in the information Krile sent over? And who had decided Meracydia was a prime travel location? That ancient land was a wasteland of hostile entities, long since torn apart at the seams from an age long past. 

Why would-

A glance at the page caused him to suck in breath in shock;

_I hope this letter finds you whole and well;_

_Your travels beyond our borders will bring our people much knowledge of the land beyond and my heart swells with joy at the thought of the stories you will tell when you return. Oh how I wish I could be at your side but, alas, I must remain here as my duty as Exarch demands._

_Please be cautious; the lands of Meracydia are strange and unknown to us. There have been rumors of beast-men who look akin to walking trees and of tribes who lash out at unwanted beings. There is even a tale amongst the court nobles that you will wander foolishly into the domain of the Great Wyverns themselves. Each story and tale more astounding then the last...some more frightening than others but the delight does little to stop the spread._

_My heart trembles as the images of the worst possess my dreams at night because of this; even now, as I write these words within our chambers, I stop and gaze out towards the open skies...hoping for the sight of your ship coming home over the horizon. You would laugh at me and tell me off for being so overly cautious but I have no doubts you would do the same should we have switched roles._

_Alas, my love, I must leave you with nothing but ink on paper for now. But know you hold my world in your hands always._

_Lord Dogi and Lady Unei have asked me to send you their warm regards and well wishes too; I have no doubts that, once you are safely back in the realm of the Empire, our friends will corner you for a night of tale trading._

_Pray, stay safe and stay well, my summoner.  
May the Tower’s Light guide you home. _

Rammbroes re-read the words several times over to make sure that his eyes were not playing tricks on him. The age of the fragile paper, the faded ink, the elegant style of writing; these and a faded spot on the bottom associated with a wax seal of sorts gave testament that this was no prank. He would need several expert eyes to verify this...and the hope that prickled in his chest. 

**~My Lord Exarch~  
~My duty as Exarch~**

It seemed almost surreal to even imagine but the possibility that both people mentioned were one in the same? It was extremely slim without diving further but the link was there. 

There were also the two other names mentioned: Dogi and Unei.  
Two of the Allag name style and, from the implications of this letter, members of the nobility or court. He tucked the information into the back of his mind for later research; perhaps if he found more about them…

Finally, his eyes dropped down the end of the letter-  
**~Pray, stay safe and stay well, my summoner~**

 _‘My summoner…’_  
Was it possible for a summoner to be so close to a ruler? For what little information Y’mhitra was able to unearth about these ancient magus, they were both held in high regard as well as feared for all their power. Most would believe that these people were seen as Allag’s main weapon against the Eikons during that period of time. To see one spoken of in such loving terms however....There was the possibility that this person may have been-

No. Not without fact.  
He would make note of this in his own research but, for now-

A ping went off in his ear at that moment.  
Ah, speak of the devil herself; smiling, Rammbroes lifted his hand to open the call. 

“Krile? Yes, I am well....Would you believe me if I said yes? No?” 

He chuckled at the angry exclamation on the other end.

“My apologies, I will make sure to do so once I get off the line with you. ...Yes, Yes I will. But listen, I believe I may have found something of interest to you just now.”


	2. A moment's rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call to across the world as excitement flows as freely as aether.  
> But what secrets does that aether hold? And what connection does it have to the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back! 
> 
> Thank you guys for all the hits, kudos and comments. <3 Y'all really gave my muse the juice it needed!  
> Without further delay, here is Chapter Two for your enjoyment! :D 
> 
> Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing of XIV save for my Playstation, my OC and this idea!  
> Yoshi-P is our overlord and master!

“Of course, Rammbroes….Yes and no to both of those questions.” She calmly shuffled papers as an exclamation came over the linkpearl, the mans’ excitement breaking his normal, calm facade. A sigh was the response as she shook her head. “You know we cannot go forward without approval, lest the funds be wasted on a dead-ended fool's errand. Just….No! Don’t you dare!”

Krile slammed her hands down on the tabletop which forced a few of the room’s occupants to give a curious glance in her direction. But they were ignored as she continued her “conversation”. 

“If they find out you went into those ruins without support, I will not be able to save you! …..Yes, I meant that literally and figuratively! They will cut what funding you have and drag you all back by the scruff of your necks.” 

Nearby, several of her colleagues twittered a laugh at that; backs were turned quickly enough when a stink eye was sent in their direction though. Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose while resisting the urge to bang her head against the desktop. 

“Rammbroes….please….I just...give me time to compile the data we have. Once I have that plus the information you found, we will have a foothold to keep this expedition going. But not an ilm before that!” She quickly cut him off before he became too excited and broke her eardrum again. “Have them send what you found...and I wish to see this letter for myself as well. I know of a few people on Val who may be able to see if it is indeed the real thing or not.”

After exchanging a few pleasantries, the call was disconnected as she leaned back in her chair with a huff while eyes stared at the ceiling tiles above. Fighting back the stress headache building behind her eyes, the Lalafell quickly scooped up what materials she had before stomping off to elsewhere on the grounds. 

Hopefully, a breath of fresh air? Or….no, no...she wasn’t in the mood to deal with the humidity of the Isle right now. A pot of tea sounded much more ideal, preferably with a locked door to her chambers as well as a good book. 

One that, hopefully, did not have Allag mentioned in it! 

Peace and quiet-

No. Not when the distinct sounds of thumping could be heard through the door. Panicking at the idea of looters and thieves going through her belongings, she swiftly pushed through the arcane lock and let the door fly open on its hinges.

The room revealed another but unwelcome and unexpected occupant when the barrier slid open, elegant tails swishing slightly as it dug through-

“HEY!” Papers lifted and scattered as big eyes quickly looked up from the scene of the crime, ears perked in her direction. It squeaked and tilted its head to the side as she gaped in shock at the disaster zone her writing desk had become. 

“How did you- How- Where- ……..” Gritting teeth to keep from hollering loud enough for her grandfather to hear, Krile stomped (yes, stomped) over to where the Carbuncle seemed oblivious to the damage it had caused when it went back to digging through scattered papers and books. 

Denied. Ignored. Clearly not important enough for the feline-like familiar. 

Hackles raised at the impudence of the creature, the Lalafell dashed over to make a grab at the glittering tail-

Only for the summon to vanish in a flash of light and wind. The gust sent what was left of her reading and researching material flying in all directions while inkwells were tipped and quills found new locations to settle on furniture and floor. Several books were also sent on a journey to the ground but, for a small mercy, none of them seem to land in the ink splatters…

Taking a few deep breaths in an effort to calm herself, Krile pushed away all thoughts of a familiar witch-hunt for now so she could focus on the clean-up ahead. So clean, she did and what was supposed to be an afternoon of relaxation faded into the bright lights of sunset as the scholar tossed away the crumpled rag into the ever-growing pile. 

Thank the twelve for cleaning spells!

Satisfied, the Lalafell glanced around the somewhat tidied area with a half smile. Surely now she had earned that pot of tea! And, if the kitchen gods proved benevolent, mayhaps the chefs would have something sweet leftover to add to it-

A loud squeak from behind caused her to flinch; the sudden breeze carrying the scent of juniper and spicy herbs as the culprit returned to the scene of the crime with a shake of its emerald coat. 

“Wha-wha….how….you….” The scholar could only sputter out a few words as the little creature sat primly on the coffee table, ears perked upwards and tails swinging behind it. It watched her as she took a few breaths and then glared at it, fists placed squarely on her hips. “What are you doing here? More importantly: How did you get in here?” 

A squeak as it tilted its head. 

A sigh as Krile pinched the bridge of her nose again. “Of course….I’m speaking to a summon. It cannot talk back...I must be going mental after- HEY!” She glanced up only to see said summon scampering towards a pile of tomes by her “clean” work desk. 

…Krile was now certain this particular Carbuncle had been sent to be her eternal tormentor. 

Making a mental note to find its summoner at a later date, she quickly darted over as the creature started nosing and pawing at one of the books in the pile. Several of the books in said pile were very old or very valuable yet the creature gave no heed as small teeth grabbed and pulled at a particular one-

She winced as the whole thing came tumbling down when it slid free.

Right...in the middle of it all…

“By the Twelve, will you **STOP DESTROYING MY BELONGINGS?!** ” 

With effort, she lunged and grabbed at the book whilst pushing the creature away with a cry of success-

Only to freeze when a familiar headache and sensation of ‘falling’ overtook her sense the moment her fingers touched the cover. Before her world turned to black, the Carbuncle darted closer to her with a squeak of alarm…

Like it knew what was happening. 

_‘-And to that end, I propose we reach out to those upon this land with peaceful means. We would benefit much from the study of their culture and ways of life without completely annexing them into the fold as our forefathers would have done.’_

_She watched as slender hands, clothed in embossed half-gloves, carefully placed down the quill before reaching up to rub at their own eyes. No doubt, judging by the stack of reports beside them and the fading light, they had been writing for a length of time._

_As the flickering world came back into view, she watched with astonishment as the owner of the gaze looked around the ornate chamber; though the vision provided no colors to her eyes, the room was no less splendid. Elegant lamps cast soft light on the drapes decorating the walls as lines of bookcases covered the bare-_

_Was that crystal?_

_A feeling of exhaustion welled up as the eyes moved back to the unfinished reports in front of them. There was a tiny need to put it off to the side, to procrastinate...but the feeling was also squashed under a sensation of shame. Of dumping this work on another-_

_A squeak interrupted their mental berating as small paws fixed themselves over the papers; she felt the sensation of a smile as one of those hands reached to gently rub the creature on its head, silently laughing as it rolled over on its back._

_This effectively blocked their work via the demand for belly rubs; To hells with ink smears and scattered belongings, it seemed to say. More love and less work!_

_“You silly thing.” No voice but she could feel the warmth of fur with their hands as the little creature soaked up all the attention. “I’m going to have to move you soon. These need to be finished before the meeting tomorrow-”_

_“Then why don’t you take a break and allow me to assist you?” A soft breath against their ear sent shivers down their spine as a cup of hot tea was placed on the desk. The scent of passionfruit and peppermint enveloped their nose as a gentle hand, wrapped in elegant leather bindings, enfolded their fingers with theirs._

_The headache that had been forming just seemed to melt away as they leaned back, the sensation of a kiss on the top of their head leaving behind the pleasant sensation of warmth._

_“I can’t do that. This is my findings and my report...I cannot, in good conscience, dump this on your shoulders...You carry so much already.” The last part faded to a whisper as their eyes closed…_

_Only to open them when a kiss was placed on their cheek, hand lifting to embrace them from behind. They leaned backwards as strong arms enfolded them...sheltered them from reality… “Not enough, apparently...Not when my other half takes so much upon themselves. Rest if not for a moment. I promise, paperwork can wait.”_

_“I….”_

_“Please?”_

_“...”_

_A chuckle. “Do not make me issue a royal decree to make you move.” They could feel the other smile against the top of their head. They gave a soft laugh in return, shifting to stand as the other moved away. On the desk, Carbuncle quickly got to its feet with a delighted squeak as its Master turned-_

_“As His Majesty commands, I shall obey.”_

Before they could see the other, the world faded in a mist of color and static whilst the feeling of joy lingered…

Krile jumped back into reality with a loud gasp as that too faded from her heart. She lay stilled for a moment to calm her rapid heart as her mind attempted to process exactly what she had just seen. 

Sitting upright, her eyes turned to linger on the fallen book beside her. It’s ornate yet worn covering gave no hint to the contents but her gift laid bare one of many secrets. Blinking a few times as she stood, she quickly gathered the grimoire...but not before pausing to stare at the Carbuncle staring back. 

“Were you...were you trying to show this to me?” 

It gave no answer, instead choosing to vanish in a wave of soft light and wind. As she stared out the windows towards the setting sun hoping, it too, held an answer-

As the breeze faded, the smell of passionfruit and peppermint seemed to linger in the air….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again so much for reading! 
> 
> Hugs and kisses to everyone! I'll try to get Chapter 3 out to you soon! <3


	3. Buried Records

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing of XIV!  
> Kudos to Optee for helping me with this chapter! Love you and thank you! <3 
> 
> Buried records beneath the Tower's lands give the research team that energy boost they need but is history beneath the earth meant to remain undiscovered?  
> And what happens when it shows a different side to this mysterious ruler?
> 
> The Ironworks have joined the search and Carbuncle is up to no good again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to post, my muse just refused to cooperate with me. T_T  
> Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think!

“So what you are saying is this ‘cave in’ opened some areas down below?” Her gaze was skeptical as the group looked down the broad crevice. Whilst appearing wide enough for someone of Rammbroes’s size and stature to fit, there was no obvious bottom to the naked eye. 

From lowered lanterns to a thrown crystal, this darkness was not willing to give up its secrets easily. This only seemed to get the Sons more excited about the possibilities. Indeed theories were being thrown around as they worked out ways of putting together a pulley system to lower tools and people down. 

First and foremost, however, they had to find out exactly what was down there..and cross fingers that one of the “whats” did not find them edible in any way, shape or form. Being so close to the Tower itself brought risks of Allag security measures so they had to be properly prepared. 

In preparation for this, Rammbroes had called in an old favor to the Garlond Ironworks for assistance to which the current CEO sent two of their best engineers to the site. 

“How do you reckon, Wedge? Think we could make it down there?” The Roegadyn glanced down at his colleague as the Lalafell stared into the void below. 

“Well, seeing as we can’t see the bottom, the best way to go about it would be to simply start going down. If down doesn’t stop, we go back up and try another way.” The two nodded at one another before joining the rest of the dive group nearby. 

“So what’s the verdict, gentlemen?”

Wedge nodded and made mention of before: The only in is down. Nodding back, Rammbroes turned to give instructions while the others remaining uptop would continue with their own excavations. Biggs and Wedge, along with Krile, would accompany them down below with a small handful of other researchers. 

Harnesses were harnessed and ropes were lowered, cheers and exclamations faded to the creak of rope and the sounds of boots against stone as they went below. 

Down and down...It did not seem to end; at least, not until Wedge let out a shout from somewhere ahead of them. 

“Oi! There’s solid ground! Watch your step!” A lantern light flickered into existence, others joining the first to reveal a rough-cut tunnel with scattered patches of metal walls and floors. Broken and battered archways broke the design every handful of steps while doors were either beyond repair or were sealed shut. 

“Well...I guess we pick a door and see which one opens?” Biggs glanced at the others. “I don’t know about you but I don’t fancy wandering around in a dark, musty ruin for too long.” The others nodded and dispersed, lanterns placed in a wide area to provide light for everyone. 

Hours past yet it was not long before the first pieces were discovered; records of various items, times, people, places… The researchers could barely contain their excitement at such a find. Krile too, could not help but get caught in the joy that infected them. Slipping away from where Rammroes was cataloguing some merchant records, the Lalafell started to glance over the less..technological side of the room. Books carefully stored in containers and papers preserved in solutions...It almost seemed the bookkeepers who worked here in the past were very meticulous-

The soft thump of leather on metal breaking the silence caught her attention. 

Waving the dust cloud away, Krile carefully picked up the bound journal that had fallen from its shelf. Inside...whilst at first glance appearing to be a novel on various herbs and medicines, instead shifted to notes on various patients with different conditions….their treatments and whether they succeeded or failed. 

_“13th day of the 7th turn of the Moon cycle-  
-His condition, by the grace of the Sun, has neither deteriorated yet neither has it improved.  
Episodes of vomiting have dwindled so I have turned to a simple remedy to allow for the elevation of nausea to ease the pains of his stomach. The fever remains high and chills are consistent; in the brief moments of clarity, he speaks of cramps...particularly on his upper back and legs as well as stiffness throughout his body. _

_\- I note that it is highly likely that, given his sensitivity to aether, the low flow caused by this sickness is causing the muscles to seize up at random moments. A paralytic serum should help with these symptoms while a warming ointment should ease the pains.”_

Krile was intrigued while carefully turning the soft pages to a few days prior. The worry was much more noted in the writers’ words whilst still retaining that air of professionalism;

_“8th day of the 7th turn of the Moon Cycle-  
\- Never have I seen a case this severe in years; the patient was brought in after what was to be a routine inspection of several research facilities, to see if they needed to be repaired or ultimately torn down. _

_All symptoms presented point to acute aether sickness. My staff and I are doing round-the-clock care to combat the fever and vomiting whilst attempting to purge whatever corrupted remnants may still be lingering in his system. His mind appears to be drifting between reality and nightmare, one of the staff reported him muttering about the Tower crumbling to pieces to then crying in terror about demons coming for him. He is unresponsive to outside stimuli during these episodes._

_The delirium has gotten to where he must be administered a strong sleep aid in order to properly rest after several hours.”_

Krile bit her lip in sympathy at the words, she knew all too well how bad aether sickness could get if left untreated or treated improperly. Curious, she flipped to the next page to note a smaller section with the wording sounding a little more personal:

_“9th day of the 7th Turn of the Moon Cycle-_

_Despite my protests and better judgement, the Exarch has come to visit the patients of the incident to inquire upon their health. Spirits were bolstered by his appearance with many of the staff and patients feeling rejuvenated by his concern. I spoke with the High Magus accompanying him and, at his request, handed over the patient reports for further study._

_Once we reached the most severe of the patients, Dogi pulled me aside for a two-fold question:_

_He inquired about his condition in depth as well any treatments we may have tried, as well as anything unusual that may have turned up during the initial examination. I spoke of the normal treatment plan as well as any possible modifications varying on symptoms and improvement or deterioration. As I attempted to hand over the records so far for this particular case, the Exarch intervened to pluck them from my hands with nary a word or expression before walking away._

_Both I and my brother are worried for him.”_

This Exarch again. Thrice now she’s seen this man mentioned in letters, reports, surveys...Yet why was it that nothing came before now? Closing the journal with a sigh, she glanced down at the lantern at her feet as thoughts jumbled around her head. Plus this other name...Dogi? Who was he? 

A loud squeak interrupted her musing. A familiar squeak. One that echoed in the empty chamber and forced her to look up-

And jump away with a loud yell as something metallic slammed near where she had been sitting. She stared with wide eyes, breathing frantic as a panicked glance shot upwards through a large hole to see the barest tips of a glittering tail vanish from view. 

At the same time, heavy footsteps rang out in the hallway before Rammbroes, followed shortly by a wheezing Biggs and Wedge, burst into the room. 

“Krile! Are you alright?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again guys for reading!  
> Hugs and kisses to you all! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the read! \o Thank you so much! 
> 
> Next chapter will be out soonish!  
> (Also, if y'all happen to see my muse run by singing the Muffin Man song, please catch it and bring it back. It responded especially well to Tomorrow and Tomorrow plus the Long Fall. :3)
> 
> Kisses and Hugs!


End file.
